Your brief is my soul
by C-Karl
Summary: Du bout des doigts elle l'effleura, se laissant emporter par sa douceur. Délicatement elle le porta à son visage, se cachant entièrement entre ses plis. Une odeur la submergea, son odeur. Et c'était tout ce qui lui restais de cet être cher. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace tandis que de timide larmes venaient se perdre dans le tissu. Il était mort. Ils étaient tous mort.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Grand Line,_

_Royaume de Drum,_

_Jour 16, mois de Septembre, année XXXX_

_21h47._

Cinq, était le nombre de verres qu'il avait fallut aux jeunes de la table à côté pour embrasser la table. Treize celui du nombre de chemises à carreaux, allant de la couleur la plus discrète à celle moins conventionnelle, typique des bûcherons de l'île. Trente-deux correspondaient aux charmants glaviots crachés à même le sol. Cinquante-six le nombre de fois que le tavernier avait entreprit de laver un verre, le même depuis le début de soirée. Soixante-douze représentait le nombre exacte de « P't êt'e bien » sortie d'entre les lèvres du vieillard assit au coint du bar.

c'était le nombre de femme présente entre ses quatre murs. Et autant dire qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Posant ses mains sur le bois à peine chauffé par l'immense cheminée, elle insinua ses doigts entres les entailles irrégulières, longeant leur tracé jusqu'à rencontrer la surface lisse de sa chope. Un léger mélange de bière et de cannelle s'échappait de celle-ci avant de se faire happer par l'odorat de la jeune femme.

Attrapant le récipient de verre, le contacte de sa peau froide avec celui du matériau brûlant la fît frissonner tandis qu'elle approchait la chope de sa bouche. Le liquide passa dans sa gorge pour finir sa course jusque dans son estomac, réchauffant son corps dans ce froid automnal. Baissant à peine l'alcool de son visage, elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la salle. Elle préférait nettement avoir les vapeurs de sa bière chaude à respirer, plutôt que l'immonde valse de sueur et de renfermer qui dansaient dans la taverne.

Un rire éclatant retentit soudainement et elle leva son nez vers le perturbateur. La mine rougit pas un amas d'alcool plutôt que par le froid, avachit sur sa chaise comme s'il venait de gravir un Drum Rockie, le regard perdu sur ses amis, qui n'étaient pas non plus dans un meilleur état, ils étaient des bleus en la matière. Leur première sortie sans doute.

Laissant couler longuement son regard sur le petit groupe, elle finit son breuvage sans s'en rendre compte et décida dans un soupire qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer.

La porte était à peine refermée derrière elle que le froid venait déjà mordre les parties de son corps non protégées. Elle rabattit sa capuche dont la fourrure vint lui chatouiller le visage, marchant sans grande conviction dans la neige car elle n'était pas spécialement pleine de joie à l'idée de tout le chemin qui l'attendait.

La nuit était bien avancée pourtant la rue principal de Cocoa Weed voyait encore bon nombre de personne la parcourir. La jeune femme n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, préférant porter son regard sur le ciel tout en avançant. Régulièrement des nuages éphémères provenant de sa respiration venaient éclairer le ciel sombre au dessus d'elle, mais ils finissaient irrémédiablement englouti par celui-ci.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement son lieu de destination, le Drum Rockie central, la où résidait ce médecin aux méthodes dites « particulières », la doctorine, la vieille, Kureha.

Fermant la porte d'un violant revers de main, elle baragouina un flot d'insulte après les vents violant présent en cette période de l'année. Elle avait bien faillit tomber du haut de l'immense colonne si des pins d'étaient pas présent en masse, lui permettant de se rapprocher arbre par arbre de l'entrer du château, même si l'expression s'écraser lamentablement face contre écorce correspondrait mieux.

- T'es enfin rentrée gamine ?

Sur les deux habitants du château, un seul la surnommait ainsi et son hypothèse se confirma lorsque la doctorine passa à demi l'embrassure de l'arc communiquant, une bouteille à la main. La gamine lui répondit par une légère grimace avant de déposer son manteau sur une échelle qui traînait par là.

- Viens donc un peu par là, faudrait que tu déplaces Chopper.

Se frictionnant le visage pour tenter vainement de chasser l'anesthésie qui l'avait gagné, elle suivit machinalement le son de voix jusque dans ce qui leur servait de cuisine. Cette pièce ressemblait plus à un laboratoire dans lequel on aurait voulu prendre quelque repas à la va vite si un immense frigo n'était pas la pour confirmer le statut de cette pièce. Sur la table central, un ramassis de livres mélangés à des notes semblait se battre avec les quelques assiettes présente. Au milieu de tout ça, deux grand bois se détachaient. Des bois certainement reliés à une boule de poils acajou qui devait dormir du sommeil du juste à l'entente des petits ronflements qu'elle percevait à travers les piles de bouquins.

Contournant le meuble central, elle vit finalement le petit renne avachit sur la table, tenant encore un crayon entre ses pattes. Elle poussa simplement se morceau de bois avant de soulever l'endormi. Une odeur suave commençait à emplir la pièce et tandis que Chopper gigotait entre ses bras, elle découvrit parmi les fioles Kureha, veillant une casserole. Le médecin se tourna vers elle, et comprenant l'interrogation silencieuse, elle pointa du doigt la bouteille qu'elle tenait précédemment.

- Bonne idée, souffla-t-elle avant de se détourner en direction des chambres.

Le hall d'entré du château était envahi par le froid, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Alors Kureha avait décidé d'aménager une seule partie du bâtiment, limitant les passages par le hall et le plus important, réduisait les coups en chauffage. Leur vie ici se délimitait donc principalement au rez-de-chaussée Est, ainsi que l'étage du dessus qui était réservé aux chambres.

Poussant la porte du pied, elle entra dans la chambre du plus jeune d'entre eux qu'elle borda dans son lit. Le renne afficha une petite moue de bien être qui fit sourire la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne referme la porte en sortant.

L'idée de pouvoir se réchauffer avec un verre de vin bien chaud la motivant, elle redescendit rapidement les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle posa pied dans le corridor qui reliait les pièces du bas, son champ de vision devint subitement plus sombre. Plus bleuté aussi.

- Ahn … Il est encore tombé, soupira-t-elle.

Elle fit quelques pas vers le miroir purement décoratif – elle soupçonnait la doctorine de si rendre très tôt le matin pour voir si une nouvelle ride n'était pas apparut- du couloir, enlevant le foulard bleu qui venait de se détacher de ses cheveux.

Alors qu'elle bataillait avec sa crinière, elle s'observa un peu, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne c'était regarder dans un miroir, bien loin du cota par jour que toutes les filles de son âge devait accumuler. Sa peau n'était pas bronzée, et malgré les heures qu'elle pouvait passé au soleil elle n'avait jamais vu l'ombre d'un changement de teinte. Elle restait butée sur ses tons pêche ayant un penchant pour les coups de soleil. De petites tâches de rousseur en faible nombre venaient recouvrir son nez et le dessous de ses yeux. Ceux-ci comportait différente variation de rouge, mais elle trouvait qu'ils se rapprochaient plus du vermeil. Ses lèvres suivait le même mouvement, mais dans un rouge rosé plus clair, plus discret, banal en somme. Quand à ses cheveux qu'elle finissait d'attacher de son foulard, il était d'un brun ambré tirant de plus en plus claire vers les extrémités. S'étant elle-même coupé les cheveux, ils étaient assez désordonnées et plus court vers son visage.

- Bon Mellilah, si tu ne bouges as tes fesses de suites, je vais me garder ta part tu sais !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et soufflant sur une énième mèche lui tombant devant les yeux, elle continua son chemin vers la cuisine, baillant de manière peu féminine devant le sourire moqueur que lui offrit Kureha avant d'entamer son verre.

* * *

Well, que devrais-je vous dire ? J'espère que ce petit bout de texte ne vous rebutera pas trop, mais c'est nécessaire pour vous mettre dans les conditions de l'histoire, vous présentez Mellilah ~

Sachez aussi qu'une petite impression ne fait jamais de mal et est toujours la bienvenue pour nous quelques soit son contenue !

Dernier point important, j'ai repris une présentation de texte que j'ai apprécié (je parle de la présentation du lieu, de la date et de l'heure), et que j'ai retrouvé dans se fandom ! Je vous invite donc à faire un tour sur cette histoire : www. fanfiction s/ 8629156 /1/ The-call-of-the-wave


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Grand Line,_

_Royaume de Drum,_

_Jour 17, mois de Septembre, année XXXX_

_7h51._

Elle avait toujours été une lève tard. Être emmitouflée, emmêlée dans ses propres vêtements et profondément enfoncée dans une bulle de chaleur. Oui, elle aimait cet étrange état à la sortie de ses songes, réveillée mais pas tout à fait encore. Ses membres loures réclamaient davantage d'heures d'immobilités tandis que ses yeux humides ne désiraient qu'une chose, qu'ont viennent les frictionner pour enfin dévoiler leur couleur au monde.

Des deux suppliques, Mellilah préférait se tourner vers la première.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait certainement fait si sa porte ne c'était pas brusquement ouverte, allant rencontrer les froids murs de pierre dans un long râle d'agonie et signant ici la mort de sa grasse matinée. Elle grogna, risquant un bras en dehors de son cocoon protecteur pour le soulever et ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté.

La brune mit quelques secondes pour s'adapter à la lumière, puis encore un peu plus pour discerner une forme noire ridiculement petite, baignant dans cet océan doré. Puis soudainement, la silhouette se retrouva à ses côté, lui projetant une haleine particulièrement chaude à la figure. Elle percevait un charabia insensé, débité à une allure tel qu'elle pensa furtivement que son agresseur devait forcément posséder plusieurs poumons.

- Calme-toi Cho' … Lâcha-t-elle de sa bouche pâteuse.

La masse noire au nez bleu stoppa net les gestes de panique qu'elle effectuait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme était habituée aux crises de panique de son ami, souvent presque pour un rien. La première fois que c'était arrivé, ils étaient seuls au château et le porteur du fruit de l'humain avait tenté de réapprovisionner en bois le foyer, sauf qu'elle l'avait vue revenir les larmes aux yeux, répétant qu'il avait « tué » l'immense poêle. Au final un simple coup de pied dans les canalisations bouchées du monstre en fer avait suffit pour que la diffusion de chaleur reprenne son cours, finissant plus couvert de suie que mort de froid.

Laissant son bras couper toute discutions avec le renne en se rabattant mollement, les ténèbres engloutir de nouveau son champ de vision. Jouant parfaitement son rôle de tentatrice, la brune décontractait déjà ses muscles, prête à plonger à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Sauf que Tony Tony Chopper ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le fit clairement comprendre lorsque Mellilah se retrouva écraser par une boule de poil acajou.

Pas démontée pour si peu, elle ne réagît pas, se convainquant que Chopper se lasserait bien vite.

Ce dernier, bien décidé à se faire entendre par son aînée prit sa forme animale complète. Le lit craqua, comme une incitation silencieuse pour que Mellilah écoute son ami, mais toujours aucune réaction. Alors il prit sa forme humaine et le lit s'enfonça en son centre, presque plié et le seul son que l'on entendit cette fois ci fut le long râle de la jeune femme.

- Ok Chopper ! J'vais t'écouter, mais … Pousse toi ! gemit-elle.

Victorieux, le petit médecin retrouva son allure habituelle tandis qu'une crinière ambre sortait à son rythme des couvertures. Deux pupilles vermeil, cette couleur si particulière, si chaude lui semblaient soudainement terriblement glaciale lorsqu'elles le vrillèrent, et il se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même. C'est dans ces instants là, qu'il avait l'impression de retourner deux ans en arrière, quand son amie était arrivée parmi eux.

Sortant une première jambe, la brune se malaxait le bras droit. Il n'avait pas fait semblant en l'écrasant et elle avait bien crue quand soulevant la couverture, elle n'aurait pas su faire la différence entre son bras et son flanc. Sa deuxième jambe de sortie, un frisson la parcourue. Elle commençait enfin à émerger et c'est tout en baillant qu'elle coinça son visage entre ses mains, légèrement penché vers le renne lui indiquant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

Derechef, il chercha ses mots tout en remuant ses pattes devant son visage.

- Ah ! C'est … Ce matin avec Doctorine… Ils… Ils ont… Puis !

- Eh ralentie Cho', le calma-t-elle en posant une main sur le chapeau du renne. Reprend ton souffle et expliques-moi.

- Là, à l'instant ! Doctorine vient de partir avec eux ! C'est terrible, ils avaient l'air super méchant tu sais, geignit l'hybride.

- Qui ça « eux » ?

Mellilah l'observa ouvrir la bouche, près à sortir un enchaînement de phrase comme il en avait le secret. Mais rien ne vint.

- Chopper ?

- Je … Ne sais pas, en faite.

L'ambrée haussa un sourcil, incrédule et le médecin prit un air penaud.

- C'est … Ils avaient l'air vraiment méchant donc …

- Kureha est assez … « grande » pour sortir seule avec qui elle veut, tu crois pas ?

Son ami tiqua au mot « grande », comprenant parfaitement l'insinuation et rigola légèrement. Maintenant rassuré, il laissait Mellilah, prévenant tout de même que si elle le désirait, le petit déjeuner était servi.

Mordant à pleine dents dans une des spécialités locales, un beignet à la vanille en forme de Drum Rockie simplement baptisé _Vain Rockie, _Mellilah baillait encore. Elle était assit en tailleur sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant au bout des doigts, prête à être porter à sa bouche à son bon vouloir mais surtout au cas où la pile de paperasse sur la table venait subitement à perdre l'équilibre.

En fasse d'elle, Chopper était concentré sur ses notes, effectuant des aller et retour entre celles-ci et leur pseudo laboratoire. Il lui avait dit expérimenter les effets d'une drogue peu connue du grand publique, ayant des répercutions sur la condition physique. Mais ça ne semblait pas être très fructueux pour l'instant.

Voyant bien qu'il louchait sur sa dernière part de gâteau, elle fit mine de ne plus en vouloir, délaissant son plat sur le bord alors qu'elle portait le liquide chaud de sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il se jeta sur le morceau aux effluves vanillé, laissant échapper un gloussement qui lui était propre alors que des miettes venaient se perdre dans son pelage.

C'était un matin comme t'en d'autres pour eux, si l'on omettait l'absence des sarcasmes de Kureha. Alors comme chaque matin elle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, baissa le chapeau de Chopper en passant derrière lui et se dirigea dans la pièce adjacente.

Du bois à perte de vue. Des géants ébène vernis, parsemés de tâches de couleurs plus ou moins vives dont leur seul compagnon contrastait par sa blancheur le jour, virait au rouge de gêne lorsqu'il réalisait sa différence, et les rejoignait finalement en prenant un noir d'encre. La bibliothèque était le seul endroit dans lequel on était sur de trouver Mellilah qui passait des heures à lire, déchiffrer, décortiquer chaque lettre que contenaient les livres de la vieille femme, voulant toujours en apprendre plus.

Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait passé des nuits blanches à rédiger ses connaissances dans des journaux négligemment entreposés à même le sol, ayant la chance de subir les changements capricieux du ciel à travers la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

Posant un pied en équilibre sur l'une des tablettes en bois, l'une de ses mains agrippée à l'échelle sur laquelle elle était montée, son regard jonglait entre les différentes reliures avant de tomber sur l'un des seuls ouvrages qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. L'ambrée l'attrapa vivement avant de s'assoir dans un équilibre douteux sur les barreaux d'échelle. Le livre possédait une couverture d'un vert d'eau vieillit, la calligraphie du livre était à peine visible et devait être à une ancienne époque d'une couleur or acceptable.

Glissant sa paume sur la bordure, elle l'ouvrit enfin, plongeant son esprit au travers des lignes, perdant conscience du monde extérieure.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortie de ses pensés, le soleil était déjà à son zénith. Chopper l'avait apparemment interpelé car il pendouillait à sa jambe, le nez levé vers elle dans l'attente d'une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue. Posant d'une main couverte de graphite livre, journal et autres outils, Mellilah attrapa son ami de l'autre. Retrouvant la sensation du tapis sous ses pieds, elle se rendait enfin compte que des bribes d'une conversation assez animé retentaient dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

- Ca fait une bonne dizaine de minute que ça dure à présent, Doctorine est très remontée…

Comprenant à présent pourquoi le renne était venue la déranger, elle leva les yeux vers le corridor, essayant de déchiffrer le peu qu'elle pouvait comprendre mais c'était chose veine. Reportant son attention sur son compagnon, elle lui offrit un vague sourire avant de partir en de grandes enjambées vers l'origine du tapage.

Plaçant au hasard une de ses paumes sur la vitre de l'entrée, elle enleva la buée qui ce prélassait, privant tout lien avec l'extérieur. Une forme, puis deux et enfin trois se dévoilèrent, la première lui étant tout à fait commune. Chopper c'était insinué dans son gilet de laine, tremblant face à la peur mais laissant tout de même son museau dépasser, encouragé par la curiosité. Elle roula des yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

- Vous êtes sacrément bornés les jeunots, mais je vous le répète… C'est NON.

- Pourtant, voyager pourrait vous apporter beaucoup dans votre domaine, qui plus ait, nous avons vraiment besoin de …

- Mais quelle partie de « NON » vous ne comprenez pas hein ? rechigna Kureha.

- Ahh, c'est plutôt vous qui êtes borné la vieille !

Très mauvaise idée. La sentence ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre car ce qui semblait être le plus jeune des deux pirates rencontra le tristement célèbre coup de pied de la femme médecin, plongeant la tête dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Ainsi, les deux disciples pouffèrent sans discrétion lorsque le jeune homme se releva, le nez rouge s'allient parfaitement à sa chevelure noire de jet mais contrastant avec les amas de poudreuse qu'il avait récolté. Son compagnon ne se retint pas non plus, ce qui attisa d'avantage la gêne du pirate.

Kureha qui jusqu'ici affichait un fière sourire sur son visage marqué par le temps, prit soudainement ses lunettes en mains, baissant la tête.

- Sur ce mes petites.

Et aussi vite qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase, Kureha s'était jeté sur la porte d'entré, s'enfermant à double tour dans le château sous le regard éberlué des deux apprenties médecin, et des deux pirates dupés qui s'empressèrent d'hurler leur frustration.

- Docteur Kureha !

Chopper sauta sur le dit docteur tandis que celle-ci enlevait sa veste dans des gestes désordonnés, laissant s'échapper quelques noms d'oiseaux sur deux certains arrivistes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? s'enquit l'ambrée.

- Hm , les deux rigolos ? finit par répondre la vieille femme, un rire jaune lui montant à la gorge. Ils ont eut la prétention de croire que moi, j'allais accepter d'intégré leur équipage.

- Quoi ?!

Kureha tapota la tête du jeune renne qui s'égosillait et Mellilah fronça les sourcils. Il fallait en avoir du culot, pour demander çà à l'un des médecins les plus réputés de Grand Line.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, fixant l'endroit où les deux pirates c'étaient tenu un peu plus tôt. Leur Jolly Roger lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Haussant les épaules, elle ne chercha pas plus loin et rejoignit les deux autres habitants du château de Drum qui discutaient activement des perturbateurs. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber que déjà, les deux disciples savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas couchés. Alimentés le foyer en bois étaient un acte qu'ils effectuaient régulièrement, surveiller les réserves de bois un peu moins. Alors, lorsque de la voix la plus mélodieuse possible Kureha les informa qu'il n'y avait plus rien à brûler, le regard qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment fût long et emplit de détresse.

C'est sans aucun choix possible que leur mentor les mit à la porte avec pour consigne de ne revenir qu'à l'instant où leur doigt seraient tellement congelés qu'on aurait du al à les détacher du bois.

Les deux malchanceux s'étaient donc d'un commun accord s'éparés pour en trouver le plus rapidement possible.

L'obscurité régnait en maître, les lumières du château filtrait à peine entre les branches et les racines des arbres, cachées par un épais manteau blanc, s'amusaient du contacte de mes pieds. Mellilah, n'ayant même plus l'envi de se plaindre, ramassa une énième branche qui traînait par là. Elle la plaça en équilibre sur le tat qui s'était formé sur son bras gauche et reprit son chemin au travers du jardin de pins.

Son pas ralentit, son bras se resserra sur les branches mortes et ses sens se firent plus avertit. Elle avait l'étrange sensation de ne plus être seule dans cette partie du Drum Rockie et un faible bruissement lui parvenant de sa droite le lui confirma.

Elle ne réfléchit même pas, lâchant le fagot de bois, elle se retourna brusquement et sauta la distance qui la s'éparait de l'épieur le plus rapidement qu'elle était capable. Le contacte glaciale du sol ne la rassura pas le moins du monde.

Elle avait sauté littéralement dans le vide, ne rencontrant que d'autres pins noircis par la nuit. S'accoudant contre l'écorce de l'un d'eux, Mellilah pensa avec amusement que consulter un médecin pour paranoïa serait envisageable.

- Bouh.

Dans la mesure où elle l'aurait réellement été.

- Aaaaaaaaah !

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir à vous~

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de _Your brief is my soul. _J'espère toujours que cela n'aura pas été une boucherie pour vos yeux, et que je suis restée compréhensible/clair pour vous ...

J'attend bien évidemment des retours positifs ou négatifs, me permettant de m'amélioré. Vos avis, vos ressentis. Bref, votre opinion :)

Réponse aux reviews :

_Florette_ : Merci beaucoup, pour ce qui est de la suite là voilà, et j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus !

_Marrylin_ : Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, vraiment ! C'est toujours rassurent quand on nous dit que l'on ne s'est pas pleinement planter en écrivant et que le texte ne rebute pas ! (Même si je crains que ce soit le cas pour ce chapitre ...) Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragement et j'espère que tu continuras à suivre cette histoire ~

_RapistPanda dit Melis-chan_ : Merci beaucoup Melis~chan, je suis contente que tu surkiffes ! Pour ce qui est de ta confusion entre Chopper et Mellilah, ça ma fait bien rire XD Je n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait porter à confusion au début. Je suis quand même contente que l'histoire de plaise :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Grand Line,_

_Royaume de Drum,_

_Jour 17, mois de septembre, année XXXX_

_20h34._

Le rouge aux joues, Mellilah observait l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Cette soudaine remontée sanguine avait en cause plusieurs facteurs. Le plus dérangeant, c'était la neige. Mellilah sous la surprise, avait trébuché sur les racines jonchant le sol, offrant à la poudreuse le plaisir d'amortir sa chute. La neige avait pu s'employer ainsi à faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, passer aux travers des couches de vêtement, caresser les peaux sensible, s'infiltrer dans ces dernières jusqu'aux os, frigorifiant totalement sa victime. Et bien que l'ambrée adorait l'observer, elle ne supportait pas le froid que la poudreuse pouvait insuffler.

Le deuxième facteur, le plus humiliant était qu'elle se soit si facilement fait berner. Et par un tour vieux comme le monde de surcroît Le bel imbécile, car cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour utiliser un stratagème pareil à son âge, se tenait fièrement, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude décontractée, illuminant son visage d'un sourire narquois.

Le dernier facteur était le plus… troublant. Étonnant Ou peut être que le mot juste était déconcertant ? Dans tout les cas, ce facteur ne faisait qu'appuyer un peu plus l'idée que la jeune femme méditait depuis un moment sur l'homme la surplombant.

C'était un parfait crétin.

Plus sérieusement, qui pouvait se venter de se balader à moitié _nu _au Royaume de Drum ? Et ça, sans finir par passer l'arme à gauche d'une hypothermie* ou d'engelures au troisième degré ? Personne. Alors pourquoi le jeune aux cheveux de jet qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée ne semblait-t-il pas souffrir de son environnement ?

Mellilah se redressa sur ses avant bras, lançant un regard équivoque au pirate. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prêtes à laisser sortir une phrase qui aurait reflété ses pensées profondes, mais un hurlement proche lui vola la réplique.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes tournèrent leur visage vers le cri. Ils n'eurent pas à s'interroger bien longtemps car les bruits caractéristiques d'une course poursuite accompagnés de braillement se firent de plus en plus nets, laissant finalement apparaître devant eux un renne affolé et un deuxième pirate complètement débraillé.

- Foutez-moi la paix, s'égosilla l'animal au chapeau avant de s'arrêter devant le fou-torse-poil. Y en a un autres !

Chopper s'emmêla entre ses pattes, paniquant contre cette seconde menace et réfléchissant à une échappatoire, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son amie à terre. Laissant couler de petites larmes de soulagement, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre sa cachette la plus sûre, mais aussi sa favorite, sous le manteau de Mellilah.

- C'est quoi cette chose … murmura le brun.

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est sacrément marrant !

L'apprentie médecin observa un instant le nouvel arrivant. Il semblait plus âgé que son compagnon et malgré l'aire trop joviale qu'il affichait, elle l'espérait plus mature. Enlevant les brindilles et autres épines récolté durant son active filature, il décrocha un énorme sourire aux apprenties.

- Et que fais cette charmante femme à terre ? questionna-t-il, tendant une main vers elle.

- Voyez ca avec l'exhibitionniste, répondit-elle en ignorant le geste de son interlocuteur.

L'ambrée se releva, tenant Chopper entre ses bras tandis que le plus vieux lançait une œillade interrogative à son compagnon. Le même qui ouvrit subtilement la bouche à l'entente du surnom qu'on lui avait attribué.

Les ignorants, elle ramassa le fagot que l'hybride avait fait tomber dans sa course puis se tourna vers celui qu'elle avait elle-même jeté au sol. Son ami daigna sortir de sa cachette pour l'aider mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, attrapant l'un des deux tas inflammable il vient s'asseoir dans sa capuche, ne lâchant pas les deux intrus du regard.

- Ce sont les pirates de se matin n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à trainer autour du château ?

- Aucune idée. Mais j'imagine que s'est ce qu'on peut appeler des harceleurs, répondit la jeune femme un sourire en coin, devinant la réaction du renne.

- Quoi ?! s'étouffa-t-il.

Mellilah s'amusa de la réaction du plus jeune avant de s'intéresser à nouveau aux pirates. Apparemment, la petite pique qu'elle avait lancé, avait provoqué l'hilarité du poursuivant de Chopper qui se moquait sans retenue de son compagnon. Elle hésita un instant entre s'éclipser pendant qu'il se disputait, ou les interrompre pour les interroger.

Au vu de l'heure et du froid qui commençais sérieusement à l'agacer, elle opta pour la première option. D'un pas qui se voulait silencieux, elle s'éloigna petit à petit des deux hommes pour atteindre la devanture de la bâtisse.

- Aller Ace, avoue tout de même que … Que ! se bloqua le plus grand.

- Que quoi ? s'énerva le dit Ace.

- Ils s'enfuient !

L'autre ne trouva rien de plus expressif qu'un « Hein ? » à répondre alors que Mellilah, elle, grimaçait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et somma à Chopper de s'accrocher avant de presser le pas.

Slalomant entre les divers pins, ses pieds envoyant valser la neige non loin d'elle, la jeune femme arriva au bout de la réserve. Elle dépassa la limite naturelle entre l'ombre de la forêt et le bain de lumière qu'offrait silencieusement la lune, mais cette contemplation fut de courte durée. Une lumière vive, de celle qui empêche le regard de s'en détourner, qui fournisse des milliers de picotement, passant de votre rétine jusqu'à la chute de vos rein, qui rende la bouche aussi sèche que les terres arides d'Alabasta. Mais surtout une lumière tellement _chaude_.

Et pour cause, c'était un véritable mur de feu qui venait de lui barrer la route.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une goutte de sueur - sûrement provoquée par l'effusion de chaleur des flemmes- perlait, solitaire le long de sa gorge. Et alors qu'elle l'aurait parié, Chopper n'hurla pas, même lorsque que les arabesques indécises entre le rouge et le jaune se rassemblèrent en un même point, dessinant les courbes dure d'un homme.

Homme qui n'était autre que l'un des deux poursuivants, peignant son visage dans une expression mutine qu'elle aurait avec joie effacé de ses mains. Ce type l'énervait.

- Trop lente, lâcha l'homme flamme.

Un juron mourra dans la fourrure de son manteau et elle entendit l'autre pirate s'arrêter non loin. Elle était coincée et les sabots de Chopper lui triturant les cheveux par la panique ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

- Aller, aller ! On mort pas vous savez, glissa l'acolyte de Ace tentant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère. On voudrait seulement discuter un peu.

- A ce que je sache, discuter et embobiner sont deux choses différente, lui répondit la jeune apprentie, relevant suspicieusement un de ses sourcils.

L'homme pacifique partit dans un rire qu'elle ne comprit pas, avant que qu'il ne rajoute :

- Ah ha, c'est bien vrai ! Mais la conversation tournerait plus sur …

Il hésita quelque instant, passant sa main sur sa nuque.

- Une sorte de requête ? tenta-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Mais encore ?

- Nous héberger pour la nuit, lança l'homme à demi nu.

Elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci, réfléchissant aux derniers mots prononcés. Les loger _eux_ ? Dans leur château, dans l'endroit même ou ils vivaient avec Kureha qui avait pour ainsi dire royalement emmerdés le matin même pour qu'elle les rejoigne et, en plus de ça d'un renne froussard qui foutait un désordre monstre à la plus minime des menaces ? Trois mots lui vinrent à l'esprit à ce moment là, _la bonne blague_.

Sans compter le fait que leur demande incluait clairement qu'ils rentrent en contacte avec leur mentor et qu'ils avaient le culot de la formuler à haute voix, ils semblaient que leur regard ne luisait d'aucune arrière pensée.

Soufflant assez bruyamment, elle fit quelques pas, marquant un temps d'arrêt près de l'homme flamme pour lâcher un subtile « Rêver toujours » avant de continuer son chemin vers la porte du château tandis que la pression sur ses cheveux emmêler s'amoindrissait. Elle était presque arrivée au seuil lorsque la dispute – qui avait éclaté juste après son refus – des deux pirates s'interrompit brutalement, laissant le silence reprendre son dut en haut du Drum Rockie.

- Et Satch respire !

Elle s'immobilisa, un frisson la parcourant alors qu'elle déviait sa tête vers le duo derrière elle, sachant déjà qu'elle allait regretter se geste mais ne pouvant faire fit de la situation dont elle devinait déjà les contours, qui se passait dans son dos.

Le dénommé Satch était dans une position purement suggestive pour les apprenties, courbé sous les caprices de ses poumons et une main plaquée sur sa bouche comme si celle-ci pouvait stopper la toux qui le prenait, son ami le soutenait d'une poigne serrer sur son épaule. Mellilah se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refoulant un second soufflement.

- Cho' ?

Son ami au nez bleu se crispa sur son dos en entendant le sobriquet qu'elle était la seule à lui attribuer et s'intéressa soudainement à la beauté que pouvait dégager le fond de la capuche de la jeune femme, méditant sur la question silencieuse. Cependant, il ne lui suffit que d'une poignée de seconde pour sauter à terre et réclamer le fagot de Mellilah.

Ils se séparèrent donc, l'un allant affronter leur attentionné mentor, l'autre rebroussant chemin vers les deux pirates.

- Du rab' !

Mellilah lança un regard désabusé à Ace, attablé dans la cuisine depuis à peine dix minutes. Ce gosse n'avait pas de fond, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible autrement.

- Ou est-ce qu'il met tout çà ? Souffla-t-elle, sa fourchette encore enfoncer dans ce qui aurait du être sa première bouchée.

Après cette histoire, la première chose dont avait eut envie Mellilah était d'un bon repas bien chaud, et elle le méritait amplement. Porter Satch n'avait pas été une mince à faire, celui-ci se débattant faiblement, protestant à tout vas qu'il allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rende compte de sa position – c'est-à-dire coller contre une personne d'une sexe opposé – et qu'il devienne subitement « tout faible » et se repose entièrement sur elle.

Ace l'avait bien aidé au début, mais c'était avant que Kureha ne leur barre la route tout en jouant d'irritation avec ses lunettes.

- Que crois tu faire la bleu ?

- Il est malade Doc, déglutit-elle.

- Ca je le sais bien ! Je parle de l'autre gringalet là ! répliqua la Doctorine tout en pointant Ace du doigt.

- Dit la rachitique …

Mellilah pinça les lèvres et Chopper lâcha la jambe de Kureha qu'il tenait depuis l'entrée du trio, reculant lentement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et le docteur présenta au brun son coup thérapeutique dévastateur. Il se releva, vexé et Mellilah crue entendre des crépitements venant du garçon.

Par la suite, le renne et elle s'étaient éclipser de la joute verbale pour s'occuper du malade. Il dormait à présent comme un bien heureux dans la salle de traitement, ne souffrant que d'une simple grippe rien d'inquiétant en-soi. Elle l'avait donc laissé sous la surveillance de Chopper qui paraissait intrigué par la coupe de cheveux de leur patient.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait rarement vu des cheveux, d'un homme en plus de ça, aussi bien tenue sur l'île de Drum. Avec la neige mais surtout le vent, il n'était pas dans l'habitude des natifs de passer des heures devant un miroir pour leur chevelure, sachant qu'au moment même où ils poseront un pied dehors, les bourrasques s'affaireront à réduire leurs efforts à néant.

Revenant à la réalité, l'état de la table lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Si on pouvait avoir des doutes sur l'utilité de la cuisine auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Le nombre d'assiettes et autres récipients devait avoir triplé pendant son moment d'absence et, se penchant légèrement, elle put voir que le sol n'avait pas été épargné par l'invasion. Les livres que l'on avait à peine poussés sur le bord disparaissaient à présent derrière la vaisselle, comme si ses derniers se vengeaient de toutes ses années d'invasion.

Cette pensé fit sourire Mellilah, qui mordait enfin dans son plats. Juste en face d'elle, Ace enchaînait les mets, de la sauce coulant du bord de ses lèvres sans doute de mèche avec celle dispersée sur le reste de son visage.

- Charmant …

Il ne l'entendit pas, son estomac ayant sans doute prit les commandes dans la tête du brun. Détournant les yeux, elle enfourna son dernier morceau de viande et déposa son couvert parmi les cadavres de ses congénères. Vu leur qu'il était, elle envisagea de finir la journée une tasse de rhum fumant entre les mains, confortablement installer dans son lit alors qu'elle attendrait que Chopper ne la rejoigne car il n'aura pas pu s'endormir avec de dangereux humains dans le château et parce que Kureha l'aura envoyé balader.

Regardant dans l'évier, elle repéra une tasse qu'elle lava brièvement avant de s'emparer de la bouteille d'alcool. Une fois le liquide déposé dans une casserole, elle la plaça sur le feu et profita de l'attende pour s'étirer.

Elle remarqua que le glouton derrière elle ne produisait plus la quincophonie d'il y a peu, elle en déduit qu'il avait fini de manger. Voulant faire un bon geste, elle se retourna vers le pirate mais sa question resta coincée dans sa gorge. Est-ce qu'elle hallucinait où Ace, les mains crispé sur ses couverts – à tiens, il s'était embarrasser de couvert ? – avait la tête plongée dans son assiette ? Visiblement pas. Elle s'approcha et tapota la crinière de jais, mais aucune réaction ne se produisit. Alors elle tapa un peu plus fort, bougeant même sa tête de droite à gauche, étalant en plus si c'était possible la nourriture sur le visage d'Ace.

Un ronflement sonore retentit et elle ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Il s'était endormi ?

- Ce gars est vraiment un phénomène, pouffa-t-elle.

Coulant le regard sur la cuise de poulet, seule rescapée du plat dans lequel l'endormi avait atterri, elle tendit la main histoire de lui éviter de finir dans les cheveux de l'homme. Sauf qu'une fourchette lui barra la route. Prête à répliquer, elle n'entendit qu'un nouveau ronflement. Ce geste n'était en faite qu'un pur réflexe de sa part. Secouant la tête dans un geste d'abandon, elle retourna vers sa casserole dont le rhum bouillait dangereusement.

Lorsqu'elle eut versé une première tasse, elle songea vaguement à la vieille et au garde mangé qui venait d'être dévalisé alors elle versa une deuxième qu'elle alla poser dans son bureau. Revenant dans la cuisine, elle attrapa son dut par la anse et contrant son idée de base, se posa sur une chaise entourant la table, croisant ses jambes sur cette dernière.

Elle n'appréciait pas des masses ce types là, mais elle voulait avoir le plaisir de le voir se réveiller.

* * *

*Hypothermie : Chute de la température corporelle qui, suivant l'intensité, peut provoquer la perte de conscience ou même la mort.

Ahem ... Oui je sais, le chapitre 2 c'est fait attendre. Mais pour ma défense j'étais malade ! (Et non, utiliser un ordinateur dans mon état aurait été nocif autant pour lui que pour moi !) Je m'excuse donc platement et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçut.

Sinon, aviez-vous devinez pour l'équipage ? Ou est-ce que le duo était trop prévisible x)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression, vos suppositions (surtout, j'adore voir ce que l'imagination peut engranger ~), vos conseils, vos mécontentement (ê_e ?), bref votre avis !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

- Florette : Et bien Flo' (si tu me permets de te nommer ainsi ?) j'espère que le duo choisie ne t'aura pas déplut ! Et que la suite te plait :3

- Guest ou l'inconnu lecteur que je remercie : Et bien non ce n'est pas Luffy ! Mais c'est vrais la phrase d'Ace (car c'était bien lui :p) pouvait le laisser croire, il ne sont pas frères de coupe pour rien! Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien continuer ! J'espère que cela te plait en tout cas !

- Marrylin : Ah, tu me rassure dans ce cas Marry' ! x) J'ai réussi à me faire accepter d'un bêta lecteur, donc les fautes devrai ce faire rare ! Je devrais donc revoir les chapitres pour les améliorer :hochement de tête résigné:. Et oui tu as bien deviné, c'est le même équipage, équipage de ce bon vieux Ed' Newgate ! On aurait pas deviné hein ? 8D ... Si? Non ? Je me tais.


End file.
